Marcus Foligno
| birth_place = Buffalo, New York | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 226 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | career_start = 2011 | draft = 104th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres }} Marcus Foligno (born August 10, 1991) is an American professional ice hockey player, who plays for the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected 104th overall by the Buffalo Sabres in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Marcus is the son of former NHL player Mike Foligno and the younger brother of Columbus Blue Jackets captain Nick Foligno. Playing Career On May 25, 2011, Marcus agreed to terms on an entry-level professional contract with the Buffalo Sabres and began playing with the Rochester Americans in the 2011–12 AHL season. On December 19, 2011, he was called up to the Buffalo Sabres on December 19, 2011. He made his NHL debut on December 20, playing against the Senators and his brother, Nick. Marcus's second career start came on March 10, 2012 against the Ottawa Senators and his brother once again. He netted his first career goal at 14:06 in the third period which tied the game; Buffalo eventually won the game in a shootout. Like his brother, Marcus used their father's "Foligno Leap" as his first career goal celebration. However on Marcus' first goal, he was unsure that he actually scored. As a result, he used the "Leap" on his next goal in Buffalo on March 14, 2012. Foligno broke the family tradition and did not choose the numbers 17 (worn by his father) or 71 (worn by his brother). Upon being drafted by the Sabres, he elected to wear number 82 instead of his father's number 17. Foligno was reassigned to the Americans immediately before the 2012 NHL lockout. On June 27, 2016, the Sabres issued a qualifying offer to Marcus and he was signed to a one year contract on July 14, 2016. In the 2016–17 season, he recorded a career best 13 goals in a checking-line role to match his 23 points from the previous season. As a restricted free agent, Marcus was traded by Buffalo along with Tyler Ennis and a third-round pick in 2018 to the Minnesota Wild in exchange for Marco Scandella, Jason Pominville and a fourth round pick in 2018 on June 30, 2017. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Canada}} Approaching his final junior season in the OHL with the Sudbury Wolves, Marcus was Invited to take part in Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp. After making a positive impression, he was later selected to the 2011 World Junior roster for the IIHF Championship tourney in his birthplace of Buffalo, New York. He completed the Tournament with 2 goals and 4 points in 7 games as Canada claimed the Silver medal. Accolades Personal Life Marcus was born in Buffalo, New York. His mother Janis died from cancer in 2009. He has two sisters Lisa & Cara. He grew up in the mining community of Sudbury and played for the Sudbury Wolves during his junior career. Although he was born in the United States, both of his parents are Canadian, making him a dual citizen; he plays for Canada in most international competition. On July 15, 2016, Marcus married his fiancee, Natascia Marcantognini. Category:1991 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey left wingers Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Rochester Americans players